1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocation type electric shaver in which inner blades move reciprocally and linearly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a reciprocation type electric shaver, which is disposed in Publication Gazette of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application 9-19575, for example, comprises a plurality of sets of an inner blade and an outer blade, in which the outer blades are disposed at a head portion of a main body of the electric shaver, and the inner blades are driven reciprocally to slide inside of the outer blades by a reciprocation motor. The outer blades and the inner blades are held on the main body in floatable so that cutting face of the inner blade and the outer blade can follow human skin to be treated.
The outer blade is fixed on an outer blade frame and the outer blade frame is further held on a frame holder in floatable. A protrusion is formed on each side face of the outer blade frame in a lengthwise direction of the outer blade (corresponding to the reciprocal moving direction of the inner blade), and a guide groove, with which the protrusion engages, is formed on each inner face of the frame holder in the lengthwise direction of the outer blade. Since the outer blade frame is held at only both side faces, when a large external force is applied to the outer blade, the outer blade is not held stable and it may wobble.